What Friends Are For
by ObsessiveFanboy
Summary: Mello wants to try out something new tonight, his close friend Matt. P.S. this is my first Sadist or Yaoi fic so my details might not be perfect. Any criticism is welcome, thank you and I hope you enjoy the read.


"Matt. You can stop spying on Misa" came Mello's voice from the door, followed by the crunch of teeth biting hard on a chocolate bar and a heavy bag hitting the floor.

"Did we catch the real Kira?!" the energetic response came from behind a computer screen. All that could be seen of Matt was his striped headphones. "Come on, don't tease me with silence" he continued as Mello approached the desk. Mello remained silent until his stiff body stood proud beside his friend.

"Not so much"

This statement confused Matt, Mello wasn't usually so evasive. All he could do was remove his headphones and get to browsing the web instead of staring at Misa's hotel room waiting for her to make even the slightest move. Mello would have watched what his friend was doing if he wasn't so focused on following his plan. Bending down to whisper in Matt's ear he tossed his finished wrapper aside, he got so close to his skin that Matt could feel his shaky breath on his cheek.

"I have an idea who Kira is" silence remained as Mello's breathing rate increased and Matt sweated with anticipation, "you!" Before Matt could raise his arms in shock and denial he found his left hand then his right stuck fast between the warm metal of the desk and the new cold metal around his wrist. He had been handcuffed.

"I know you've been using my loving friendship as a way to get away with these foul crimes!"

"Wh- what?! But it wasn't me!" His friend squirmed under the weight of Mello's strong upper body, desperately trying to break free from his chains. His chest and head were pushed firmly against the desk, the keyboard dug into his delicate face.

"Resistance is futile. You are going to be my bitch now!" Mello pushed down harder, causing Matt to whimper in pain beneath him.

"Huh? This isn't funny man! Let me go, the joke's over, right?" This weak plea just made Mello laugh, his laugh was deep and full of twisted pleasure.

"You're going to learn to love these chains before the night is out" he ignored the pleas from his new bitch. "I can see you're already starting to enjoy it" Matt turned a deep crimson and tried to hide the lump in his trousers. Mello was right as always.

"Stay like that." Matt fiddled with his trousers Mello temporarily released his friend, he didn't get up since he knew it was best to just play along with Mello's jokes. He strutted over to the bag he had left by the door, pulled it just out of Matt's view and unzipped the bag as if in a great rush. Mello made sure that his friend could see his ass from his hunched over position. His toned cheeks pushed the leather to breaking point. Mello slapped his own ass with a moan as he rose with two mysterious objects in hand.

Matt could have swore he heard him say something like "these ones will do for starters."

Mello crossed back to the desk, concealing whatever he had behind his back. Matt hoped it was just something to eat and the keys. He wasn't too wrong, something was going to be going in his mouth.

Mello leaned over his friend's body, the leather of his vest rubbed against the fabric of Matt's shirt and his breath warmed his neck. Matt assumed that Mello was just going to lean over him and unlock the cuffs in a comical fashion. No. Mello instead placed a ball gag in his mouth and fastened the tie around the back of his head causing him to try to cry in pain. All that came out was a muffled breath.

"Better. Now you won't interrupt your master again. Hmm if you're handcuffed how am I going to get your clothes off?" Matt realised what was going to happen. Mello was going to fuck him that's why he said he was Kira, it was just roleplay, He knew that Mello liked to play rough. He had helped hide the bodies when he went too far. "We'll have to tear them off" Mello answered his own question with a seductive tone. He grabbed Matt's shirt by the neck and pulled hard to sunder the fabric from the neckline to the base, for a few seconds Matt was choked by his neckline. Mello was strong enough to tear the fabric without that, he did it because he wanted to.

The shirt gave way to reveal Matt's lean naked back. "Such a blank canvas, my bitch. I'm going to have to correct that." Mello pulled the second object from his back pocket, all Matt heard was Mello unzip his own leather vest and then all went dark as Mello had used his freshly discarded vest to blindfold his unwilling bitch. It stank of sweet sweat. Matt blushed, he liked smelling his friend so close.

Matt didn't get to enjoy the smell long before a sweeter pleasure was forced upon him, leather fell hard on his back causing him to attempt another cry but the gagged held his cries inside. Mello just laughed as he pulled the whip back for another swing. Swing, groan. Swing, groan. Swing, muffled cry of pain and blood. Mello leaned over his friend and licked his new wound "Oh how fragile you are, bitch. Bleeding already? You've seen nothing yet" Mello was just getting started. He had tasted blood now. He pushed his crotch into his bitch's ass cheek, through both layers of fabric Matt could feel the hard cock and pushed his ass back into it. "See? I told you you'd learn to love these chains!" Matt made a groan of denial. "Maybe he had just moved" mused Mello under his breath, he was disappointed but there was still much to do.

"These are getting too tight. I need to take them off." Mello did as he had teased, his briefs still held the monster cock. "I think you should feel how warm it is in here" Mello knelt down and removed the jeans from Matt's legs, Matt made no resistance in fact Mello could have sworn he moved to help him a little. Mello rose straight up and threw the jeans onto the growing pile of clothes. He swung the whip some more, making Matt moan this time and bleed in a few more places. Mello mopped up some blood and rubbed it into his face. "That's enough of the whip." Mello heard his bitch make a sigh, relief? He tore down Matt's boxers before his own briefs. Matt was hard, and quite long too. Not as long as Mello however.

Walking bag to the bag, Mello dropped the underwear onto the pile. Squatting this time Mello produced a small dildo from the bag along with a bottle of strawberry lube. "Ready for a fucking now? Too bad, you're going to get one anyway." Mello tried his bitch's fuckhole with his fingers first, just to see if he needed the dildo. "You're tighter than I thought" Mello's voice eclipsed the groan from Matt as he slid his index finger into his bitch. "Mmm I can't wait to get in there" as a second finger squeezed in, the size of a small dildo. Working the fuckhole made Mello smile and laugh, he thrust into his fingers into his bitch with great passion.

The pain was ecstasy. Matt had never felt this good from being hurt before. Matt moaned wildly with each deep thrust. He needed to work his cock. He struggled to move a hand into a position where he could just about jerk himself off. Mello smacked the dildo against his hand, "NO! You will only cum when the pain takes over and makes you cum!" Matt resumed his previous position and waited for more pain.

Mello pulled his fingers out of his friend, causing him to moan loudly. Mello wanted to use the dildo instead now. He ran the dildo up and down Matt's crack to tease him for trying to touch himself, pressing deeply whenever he reached his fuckhole, making Matt yearn for him to put it in. Finally he did so. Matt's body contorted with the pain, this fake cock was longer, harder, and much more painful than Mello's fingers. Mello thrust it in slowly, Matt letting out one long moan of pain as it went in inch by inch. Mello reached the three inch mark, the full length apart from the grip. He wiggled it about to stretch his bitch out ready for his cock. Matt moaned through the ball gag. Mello thrust hard and fast, only a couple of inches, he wanted to go deep himself. Matt's body was shaking all over from the pain, he felt his body rocking with the force of the hard thrusts that caused his ass so much sweet agony. He started to push himself into the dildo to force more in.

Mello grew jealous of the dildo, he pulled it out slowly. He watched the hole tighten a little with a smile. Dildo still in hand he gripped his bitch's right shoulder. Matt smiled, he knew what was coming next. Mello's cock. Mello pushed his torso into Matt's bruised and bloody back. He stroke the same line he did with the dildo with a few controlled thrusts. Matt held his breath in anticipation.

Matt was forced to breath with a large moan. Mello had pushed his first few inches straight in. Matt had fought back his tears until now. He cried with extreme joy and equal pain. The cock was tearing his fuckhole apart, it was so thick. The pain made Matt arch his back into Mello's heaving chest, their heads were next to each other. Mello forced his full length in. Matt's tears flowed like a tsunami tide, his breath came fast, the moans came faster. "That's right all seven inches, bitch." Mello thrust hard into his bitch's tight fuckhole. It was the tightest hole he had ever had. His hips crashed against Matt's, his balls slapped against Matt's, his tongue entered the wounds on Matt's back again. Matt let out a wild moan as his body stiffened. He came all over the floor, three thick jets of hot cum lay on the floor.

Mello continued to smash into his tired friend with all his might. His thrusts were long and deep, all of his seven inches were going out then back into his bitch's tight hole. The head of his cock hit the prostate. He loved it when he did that. He was going to cum soon, he could feel it. He grabbed both of Matt's shaking shoulders, stopped for a bit to catch his breath. "Home stretch, bitch!" His thrust came harder than before causing Matt to wince the pain worse than ever, as the pain increased so did the pleasure. Pure ecstasy took over both of their bodies as a wave of pure orgasm took hold of Mello and delight filled Matt along side his new master's cum. The cum spilled out as Mello pulled out his tender cock out of his new toy.

"There's more where that came from. Just let me know when you want round two." Mello untied Matt but he couldn't move, he was stunned with pleasure. Mello just smiled at another job well done and left Matt to recover by himself as the cum still leaked out of his ass, the last thing he saw was Matt scrape up some cum and move his hand towards his mouth.


End file.
